


The day that is today what I hate the most.

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: This story is Tsukishima/Ennoshita of Tsukishima's birthday short story.Happy Birthday Tsukki!*I'm sorry in out of season.*





	The day that is today what I hate the most.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [一年で一番嫌いな日](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297726) by ニオウイチゴ. 



I don't really hope it. and I guess he doesn't care all that much. I understand it.  
But contrary to these words, I have no command over oneself. Then I gets in a bad mood by the minute.  
  
7 minutes left.  
6 minutes left.  
  
I lay down on the bed and I watching my cell.  
  
  
one minute left.  
  
I gave it up and turned off the room light.  
  
Then my cell wes glowing in the dark.  
  
”Ah, TOO LATE!”  
  
\----------  
  
I finally sent an email at midnight. Then I take a deep breath and throw my cell.  
I feel tired because I was really nervous all day. Therefore I left my room and went to the bathroom.  
  
So I took shower and go back my room. and I found my cell was glowing in the dark.  
I checked my cell. I was surprised and became scared because I got call 12 times from same person.   
My cell is call again when I was worried about whether I should call him back.  
However I can't answer the phone soon. Then It's stop after few call. But the phone rang soon again.  
I thought that if I didn't answer the phone never stop ringing. I gave up it and answer the phone. Then I hear grouchy tone of voice.  
  
"Why didn't you pick up it?"  
"Umm, Sorry, I'm took a shower."  
"OH I see."  
"I, I'm not lie!"  
"I haven't even said anything yet."  
"But you think."  
"SO?"  
"What?"  
"Why do you just sent an email?"  
"Ah, I'm busy today. so I sent an brothday email in a hurry."  
"Really?"  
"Yap"  
"So, I'm awkward. I really missunderstood. I thought that we really loved each other. Sorry, I bother you. Good night"  
"……！WAIT！"  
"What?"  
"Actually…"  
"Yes?"  
"I first think. I want to do that."  
"……!!　Really?"  
"But ummm, …I…I don't"  
"Present"  
"what?"  
"Give me a present"  
"Of course I'll give you a something. but It's no expensive"  
"Please leave your schedule for the next weekend."  
  
He said and end the call. We didn't chose anything yet. and I want to talk more.  
But my cell phone never call again.  
  



End file.
